Jesse? Is That You?
by Querida123
Summary: This is a sequel to 'The Past and The Present' which doesn't need to be read to understand this. It's Suze's wedding day and its not Jesse who's waiting down the bottom of the aisle. Uh Oh.
1. Chapter 1

**Hii again everyone. This is a sequel to 'The Past and The Present' which was formally known as '9 Whole Months Of Worry'. It took me a while to start this off but I only just came up with an idea for the sequel. The Past and The Present doesn't necessarily need to be read. I'm sure you can catch the drift of what happened by this chapter and later ones. But yeah, if you want to know everything I suggest reading it. No need, though.**

**ugh this is such a short chapter. I wanted this to be longer but I got everything I wanted in here. Review please!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone. Meg Cabot does. I'd like to own Jesse though, if ya get what I mean. **

* * *

It's my wedding day. I can't believe it! This day has finally arrived. It's been one whole year since Jesse asked me to take his hand in marriage in that hospital room. One whole year of planning and excitement and now the day has come. Finally.

I heard gasps of breath from my mom and CeeCee as I turned around to face them. "Oh wow, Susie…"

"Wow Suze! You look amazing!" gasped CeeCee. I grinned and admired myself in the mirror. My hair was up in a bun whilst I had loose bits hanging down, framing my face nicely.

"The dress is just…" my mom trailed off, lost for words.

"…Perfect" CeeCee finished. She squealed and helped me straighten down the ends of the dress. It was a strapless dress that captured my figure amazingly. My boobs looked bigger, my waist looked smaller and it screamed the word 'Bride'. And that's what I was, a bride. Jesse's bride.

"How are you feeling, honey?" asked my mom, she hugged me tightly. Almost as if she never wanted to let me go.

"So nervous I might cry" I say with a laugh "no, I'm okay, I am nervous but I know this is right, I want to spend the rest of my life with him" I grin at CeeCee.

"He's so good to you Suze, I wish Adam would treat me like that" she sighed and patted her lilac bridesmaid outfit. I made sure that CeeCee looked gorgeous too, I wasn't one of those girls who make sure their bridesmaids look a lot worse than them.

"Jesse's just old fashioned, that's all. Adam loves you and that's what's important" I walk towards CeeCee and give her a hug. I check the clock on the wall. Not long now until I'm going to be Jesse's wife. Mrs Suze De Silva-Simon. It sounded so…right.

"Suze!" said Gina, she just walked in, dressed in her own lilac bridesmaid outfit "Jesse is so _fine_, you're lucky to get someone like him"

"Thanks a lot!" I teased "you saying I deserve someone less handsome?"

Gina grinned "Yeah, pretty much" this caused me to stride over (as elegantly as I could in this dress) and whack her playfully on the arm "I'm only kidding, you know that, I'm so happy for you" she gave me a great big hug.

I was just overwhelmed with happiness. I mean, it took Jesse and I a really long time after losing the baby but we knew we could start a family in the future. It took many nights of tears just to get me to accept that our baby was gone but now I felt a reached a stage when I was willing to try and move on. Not that I will ever forget our baby. But I knew that this wedding was the beginning of something.

"Come on Sweetie, it's time to get you down that aisle!" my mom said, bustling over to me and giving me a slight push towards the door.

"Oh, God" I say, nervous. "What if I trip or something? That'll be the most embarrassing thing that could ever happen to me"

"You won't trip, chill out, this is the most happiest day of your life, remember that" CeeCee said, following me out the door. She kept quiet once we started walking down the aisle.

Rows and rows of heads turned to look at me, most were smiling, some were even crying! All my worries had suddenly disappeared, CeeCee was right. I was marrying the man of my dreams. The man who I'm going to spend the rest of my life with. I wasn't going to ruin it with my worries.

I could barely contain my excitement once I noticed the back of a handsome man in a suit at the bottom of the aisle. Jesse. My Jesse. He hadn't yet turned to look at me. I graciously looked at everyone and smiled. I had finally reached the end.

I had made it through that long walk. Jesse still wasn't looking at me! Look at me, Jesse! This is your bride here, take a look at me!

Wait.

This guy…it wasn't Jesse. Oh, my God.

It was Paul.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so, ****I want 4 reviews until I update****. One is so not good enough. This is a sequel to 'The Past and The Present' which was the last Mediator fanfic I did. You don't need to read it to get this.**

**Disclaimer: I own nobody atm! **

* * *

"You have got to be kidding me!" I cry.

"Oh, Suze, c'mon, don't be so uptight" Paul says calmly, with an evil smile appearing on his face.

"Uptight?!" I scream "This isn't uptight, this is me being furious! Where's Jesse?!" I look behind but I was only faced with hundreds of baffled faces. My family and friends. They were all very confused, they hadn't seen that this guy in front of me…no matter how (I hate to admit it) hot he looks in this tuxedo, well, this guy wasn't Jesse.

"Suze, just get on with it, you have to if you want your boyfriend back."

I froze.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I guess you'll see, we'll just get on with the ceremony, okay Suze?" Paul smiles. That stupid calm smile. Where was my Jesse? Was he hurt?

"No, we won't just get on, tell me where Jesse is" I stare at Paul a little longer, he's just looking at me. He isn't saying anything. He's just smiling.

"Did I happen to mention you look drop dead gorgeous in your dress?"

I can't believe him. I just can't. I turned around and stormed straight out of the church. I can see my bridesmaids scurrying behind me "CeeCee, Gina, just wait here, will you?" I leave them looking extremely confused. Yeah. Well, they weren't the only ones.

I stand outside the church in a panic. Where is Jesse? What was Paul doing here? I hadn't spoken to Paul for over a year, I thought he moved to London. How could he even _know_ about the wedding? Let alone what time and place.

I hear the door close. I hear footsteps. I pick up the trail of my wedding dress and slowly turn around. Jesse?

"What's wrong, Suze?"

No, it wasn't Jesse. It was _him_.

"What do you mean what's wrong?" I say in hysterics "I walk down the aisle to be faced with someone I hate, someone who makes my guts churn every time I see his face, I walk down the aisle to be faced with _you. _Paul."

"Well…" Paul starts. I force him to stop, I'm still on my rant. And I should be as well. This is my wedding day and my groom is nowhere!

"And you're aksing me what's wrong! I mean, what the hell is wrong with you, Paul? You think you can just take Jesse's place? Well you can't, you can never take his place, Jesse is the one for me, not you, don't you see that by now?!" I take a breath. I'm so furious right now.

And worried.

"A guy can wish, can't he?" was all that Paul said.

"Yeah, a guy can wish, but wishing is different from actually doing, where is Jesse?"

I can hear nattering from inside the church. People are getting curious. I may have to kick Paul's butt. It might be hard in this gown but it's gonna have to be done.

He steps towards me. Closer, closer, closer. He's so close that he's whispering in my ear.

"You'll find out, after me and you are wed." he said it so quietly, such in a whisper that it sent shivers all down my spine.

But I'm not kidding. That's what he said.

"We aren't getting married! I'm getting married to Jesse! Where is he? Please, just tell me Paul, is he okay?" I take a few steps backwards, being so close to Paul like that made me feel uneasy. Unsafe.

"Oh, he's just fine, but he won't be, unless you marry me today, got that?" paul smiles that calm smile again "come on, my bride" he holds out his hand for me to hold and…well….

I took it.


	3. Chapter 3

**I like this chapter. Do you? I want at least 4 reviews before I update, please.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone. Damn.**

* * *

Paul opened the door for me. I smiled politely and walked through it. Time to be wed.

Paul said, "I'm glad you're going along with this, Suze."

"Anything for Jesse" I grimaced at him.

"You secretly want to marry me, don't you?" Paul said. His eyes twinkled at me. We were getting closer to the door of the church.

We had walked through a little hall way but the door in front of me was the door to the actual ceremony.

I took a deep breath. "No, Paul, I want Jesse back." I started walking down the aisle.

It was that fatefull walk again but this time I had Paul on my arm.

My family and friends all started muttering. They had noticed Paul. Oh my God. What am I doing?

I know I'd do a lot to get Jesse with me and safe but getting married to Paul? Paul Slater?! I'd rather stick my head down a toilet that has just been used. And seriously, that would mess up my hair.

I got half way down the aisle when I turned around and hit Paul in the face.

He staggered backwards in shock. "Suze! What was that for?"

"What do you think it was for? Stepping on my dress?! No, of course it wasn't" I yelled at him. I grabbed him and shoved him out the door.

Then, I turned around graciously and assured all my guests that it was all fine. "Nothing to see here, please, just talk amongst yourself" and then I ran for it out that door.

Paul was gently touching his jaw. "You won't do that again."

"Oh I won't?" then I pretty much tackled him to the ground and hit him. a lot. I jumped up at kicked him a whole bunch of times.

I may be a bride but I am one butt kicking bride.

Damn this dress. It was stopping me from doing a lot. I didn't want to rip it, after all. It was Gucci and seriously, it was not retail.

"Suze! Stop it!"

"Tell me where Jesse is"

"No"

And with that I threw him against a wall. Hey, I have muscles, lovely feminine muscles that can throw guys like Paul into a wall.

"Suze! Fine!" he gave in. I stood there smugly and double checked my dress. No blood stains. Thank God!

"Talk." I say simply.

"Okay, look, marrying me wouldn't have made the slightest different, you can't get him back."

I stopped. "_Repeat_." I say, kind of in shock. Well, you would be too. But oh, my god. What did Paul mean? I can't get him back. I can _always_ get Jesse back!

"I…" Paul looked sheepish. Which is weird because he never looks sorry for what he's done. That made me even more scared and really, when is me, Suze Simon, ever scared? "I kind of put him somewhere and I can't seem to get him back."

"You can't get him back?!" I screamed "Why not?!"

Paul said, "I just asked for some sort of…tormented ghosts to look after him for me whilst I try to wed you but they won't let me have him back, but that's fine, he can stay there. We're better together."

"I'll go and kick their asses, no problem. Where are they?"

Paul stopped and looked serious. He came towards me and held onto my wrist, tightly.

"No."

"No?"

"No." Paul said again.

"Why ever not?" I say, my eyebrows raised.

"Because they're bad bad ghosts, they used to be hit men, I'm not kidding Suze, they mean business."

At that exact moment CeeCee burst in "What is going on?!" she shouted "I heard banging and screaming and all sorts."

"The…the wedding's off." I say, then I burst in to tears.

I just have to get him back. I just _have _to.

I want Jesse back. So, I'll get him back.

Somehow...

* * *

**Eeek. Scary scary. I hope you all know what hitmen are. Look it up if you don't. Thankyouu. 4 reviews at least sil vous plais. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I sort of like this chapter but I'm a bit iffy with it. Constructive criticism is welcome but I do enjoy reviews anyway. At least 4 reviews until I update next.**

**Disclaimer: I own nobody, boohoo.**

* * *

I'm getting him back.

I just have too.

Right?

Right. I've never failed before, well, hardly. "What do you mean?" CeeCee asks, appalled.

"CeeCee! The wedding's off. Jesse has disappeared. Okay?" I took the tissue that CeeCee was holding out for me to take and I wiped away my dripping tears.

"Paul, come with me."

CeeCee stared at me "Suze! What do I do? Where are you going? Why is he going with you?"

I grabbed Paul by the shirt and shot a look at CeeCee "Tell everyone to go home. Tell them I'm sorry."

And with that, I left. CeeCee looked in shock and Paul was trying to get out of my grip.

"Get off, Simon."

"No way. You're helping me get Jesse back." I started to run, causing Paul to run along with me.

I headed my way up for the a huge house next to the church. It was where we were all going afterwards for the reception and that was where I had some clean clothes.

Some un-wedding ish clothes.

"I am not. I'm not going anywhere near those psychopaths and neither are you."

Paul stopped running.

I stared at him. Hard. "Don't do this to me Paul. You've done enough to ruin my day, maybe even my life. Just help me do this."

"Simon. I'm not kidding you. They mean business. I'm not going near those freaks. Jesse is probably dead right now anyway…just forget about him."

I whipped around quickly and stormed away from him. How dare he suggest that Jesse had died! I've dealt with my fair few ghosts in my time and I'm not going to stop some idiots from getting my Jesse back.

"Suze! Suze!" Paul cried out at me. "Don't do this. Come back!"

I didn't even bother with a reply. I just kept on walking.

And then I stopped again.

This was getting ridiculous. All I wanted was to go and (try) to kick these ghosts' butts but I was all over the place. I couldn't focus. I was too upset.

"Where are they?" I asked in a perfectly civil voice. I needed to know this. I needed this from Paul.

"I'm not telling you." Paul's stupid little smile appeared again. He had realised that I couldn't go and get Jesse back if I didn't know where he was.

"Paul." I warned him. I had that sort of tone in my voice.

"I don't care. I'm not telling you, at least this way he's out of the picture and it keeps you safe."

"I can't belie--"

_Querida._

I paused. What was that? It sounded like Jesse.

_Querida. Nombres dios. I hope you're safe. Oh, Susannah. Don't you cry for me._

Oh my God. Am I hearing his thoughts? That definitely sounds like Jesse.

_These men can barely be called men. They are monsters. And so is that Slater. My Querida would have realised I'm not there by now. Susannah. I want to be there. Please. I wish you could hear me._

It is. I'm hearing his thoughts!

"Suze, what are you doi--"

"Shut up."

I tried to think back. We could have a real conversation if I could get my thoughts to him.

_Jesse. I'm coming to get you. Tell me where you are and I'll come find you. Don't worry about protecting me. Just say._

I waited. And waited. And waited. After a couple of minutes I realised he mustn't be receiving my thoughts.

"Paul. I'm not kidding. I will seriously do some damage to that pretty little face of yours unless you tell me."

_I love you, Querida._

Oh god. I cant just stand hear and listen to Jesse's soft yet deep voice say these things to me. I need him safe. I need him here, with me, where he belongs.

"No Suze. You may hate me now but I'm doing this for you. For us."

"For us? What us? You mean nothing to me!" I shout at him. I was quite far away from him so shouting was necessary but I would have shouted any way. He had made me mad. No. madder than that. Furious.

_Ow, my back. My nose. My jaw. My arm. What have they done to me? I'm in so much pain. I would feel so much better if only I could talk Susannah. To tell her that I'm okay. Even if I'm not. I want her to know that I love her. Querida. I hold you forever in my heart._

Jesse. I love you too. You'll get better as soon as I find you. I silently begged him in my head to tell me where he was.

"What are you doing Suze? Why aren't you saying anything?" Paul interrupted.

I ignored him again and tried to reply.

_Jesse. It's Susannah. Can you hear me? Tell me where you are. Please. I love you, Jesse._

Nothing. No reply. This is obviously a one way conversation.

"Where is he?!" I lost my temper and ran and hit Paul again. I hit him right on his jaw. It hurt my fingers probably more than it did his face. Never the less he still staggered back in pain.

"I don't care how much you hit me. I won't tell you."

_This is the only thing keeping me sane. I don't care that I'm talking to my Querida in my head. It's better than listening to these bastardos talking. I would never swear in front of my Querida. That is one difference between talking to her imaginatively and in real life. I love her too much to disrespect her by swearing._

"Tell me, Paul!" and with that I kicked him. Right there. Right in the family jewels.

He completely keeled over and started to cry. And I'm talking real tears here.

"Bitch!" he yelled. Well. That was one total difference between the love of my life and this idiot standing (or rather curled up) before me. The whole swearing thing, I mean.

"I sure am. Why won't you tell me? Come on. Like you said, he might be dead, don't you want to know for sure?"

Of course I knew he wasn't dead. Thank goodness.

_Querida, this barn is so cold. My teeth are chattering and they won't stop. Even when I think of your warm body against mine. Wait. What are you doing? Oh no. bastardo! Bastardo! Don't come near me with that thing! I did nothing wrong!_

A barn? Okay, lets think of all the barns near here. I cant. I cant! All I can hear is him shouting out. Yes, Jesse, you're right. They are complete bastards. As is Paul for doing this to you. I'll find you. I will.

I ran all the way up into my room and changed. it was another ten minutes before Jesse had another thought. What happened in that ten minutes I don't know. And I was scared to find out.

_I'm glad you aren't here, Susannah. It makes me scared to think about what they would do to you. I want you safe. I won't be able to bare seeing you tied up and gagged like I am. I don't need to use my mouth to talk to you, Querida. I can talk to you like this. I know you can't hear me. I just hope with all my heart that you are okay. I am in such pain but if they ever tried to do anything to you, Querida, I would be able to break out of my rope and kill them. I would be that mad. I really would, Querida._

How could Paul do this? There was a pause until he thought again. He thought just one word that made me want to crawl into a corner and cry my heart out.

_Querida._


End file.
